The Raven and the Bat
by Old Style Premium Draft
Summary: This is just a story I'm finishing for salarian scientist. Kydd Wykkyd steals something from Raven... bad move,
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Thief in The Night**

** This was originally a story by salarian scientist but I have adopted it as my own. The first chapter, and probably much of the second, is theirs. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Titans Tower stood over Jump City, the city lights shining brightly in the night sky. Most were sound asleep at this time being well into the night. Even the cities guardians, the Teen Titans, were fast asleep in their own beds. The island was completely tranquil, nothing but the calm tide made a sound. But just because the island was silent didn't mean it was asleep.

It could have been mistaken as nothing more then a trick of the wind, a contortion of shadow, but this was more then a simple shadow. This shadow had a name.

Kyd Wykkyd stood looking up at the tower of his enemies, a mischievous grin played across his face, _'This is going to be fun.'_

Wykkyd being "the sneaky one" was often sent on recon missions, and this was one such mission. The Hive Five was planning an attack on Titans Tower, and Jinx tasked him with finding out just how they were going to pull it off. It was up to him to get his team in, and out if necessary. Wykkyd gave the tower one last look before surrounding himself in his cloak, and in a swirl of black energy he was gone.

Inside the Titans Tower Wykkyd stepped out of the shadows examining the room he was now in. it wasn't vary big in-fact the only thing in the room was a number of monitors set up on the opposite side of him. _'The control room.' _glancing around, he wondered _'Why do they never put cameras in these places?' _Wykkyd calmly walked over to the computer set up. Each screen showing a different view of inside or around the tower. Stopping in front of the computers main processor, Wykkyd knelt down beside it. Holding his cloak before the device Wykkyd reached forward with his other hand, instead of stopping when it came into contact with the solid object, it went straight through the fabric and processor. Tightening his grip he pulled back his hand, tearing out various parts. Wykkyd continued this processes until a good sized pile of scrap was laid out before him. The monitors previously showing video feed were now broadcasting large flashing red letters that read **ERROR. **Wykkyd's face was painted in the red light, a large grin plastered to his face. _'Now for my favorite part.'_ he excitedly thought.

You see like most villains Kyd Wykkyd enjoyed stealing, but for him it was something more. Stealing wasn't just an easy way to make money to him, to him it was like a hobby, no more then a hobby a lifestyle. Ever since he could remember if he wanted it he stole it, sometimes things he didn't want but simply stole to steal something. Every time he stole it was a rush, like a drug to his system. It wasn't that he was greedy, he just couldn't help it. His fingers twitched at the mere thought of stealing something. Now with his work done he was going to feed his addiction. Giddy with excitement he took a few steps back into the shadows and was gone, his glowing red eyes and evil smirk the last thing visible as they too were taken by shadows.

Kyd Wykkyd reappeared in what looked to be a garage. Tools and blueprints were scattered all about desks in the corners of the room. In the center two vehicles sat, one was a shiny white car with blue trim designs, the other being a slick red motorcycle with a large **R** painted on it. _'To bad those are to big I can only imagine Billy's and See-More's reaction.'_ The image of fifty Billy's arguing over who gets shotgun and See-More barely starting the motorcycle before smashing it right into a wall, he never was a very good driver, played through Wykkyd's mind causing him to silently chuckle.

Shaking his head in amusement Wykkyd began to stuff random objects into his cloak, teleporting them to his room back at Hive Five headquarters. A wrench here an oilcan there, seemingly pointless items but each giving him a small since of satisfaction. Something shiny next to the motorcycle caught his eye, it was a matching red helmet, Wykkyd's mouth formed an 'ooh' as he made his way over to the helmet. Picking it up he began to turn it over, examining it before he plopped it on his head. The helmet was to small and hurt his ears which were now radiating irritation with their cramped position. Tearing the helmet off he began to gently massage his pointy bat like ears, with a look of discomfort. Glaring at the offending headgear Wykkyd carelessly dropped it on the hard floor.

_'I've still got a few minutes to kill before Jinx wants me back, I wonder what else there is to do around here?' _Once again Wykkyd disappeared into thin air, only to reappear seconds later...on the ceiling?

_'Why is everything upside down?' _Wykkyd looked up or rather down as he felt gravity take hold of him. Luckily he materialized right above a couch...which he hit head first, rolling onto the floor flat on his back with a thud. _'Ow...'_

Shaking his head with a grimace, Wykkyd got to his feet scanning his new surroundings. He was in the Titans living/ops room. Glancing back at the couch Wykkyd gave a wicked smirk.

Not far away in Titans Tower, Wykkyd's less then glamorous entrance didn't go completely unnoticed. A bundle of pink blankets gave a stir. Shaking its sleep filled head the little creature let out an irritated yawn he was having the most wonderful dream, about gorging himself on things better left unmentioned, until it was interrupted by some noise elsewhere in the tower. His stomach gave a growl, his dream leaving him rather hungry. His owner was sleeping peacefully marked by her calm even breathing, she wouldn't mind if he got himself something to eat, perhaps whatever made that noise would join him for a midnight snack. Crawling out of his little bed, he made his way for the door the whole time thinking about what food was waiting for him, and more importantly what it would taste like.

Kyd Wykkyd stood frozen in place, his face contorted in shear horror. _'Disgusting! Fowl! Revolting! An abomination against nature!' W_ere just a few of the things running through his mind as he stared dumbfounded at the contents of the Titans fridge. Taking the milk carton out he sniffed it only to wince away from the rotten smell. He went to pour it on the floor, but nothing happened for a while until a very solid chunk of milk fell from the carton to the floor with a sickening plop._'Nice...' _Tossing the carton over his shoulder he went back to searching through the fridge for anything that resembled food. Pulling out a plate from the back he gave it an inquisitive look. Placed on the plate was...something. 'Is...is this jelly?...it smells like rotten cabbage.' What ever it was, it was pink with chunks of...hairballs? In it. Cautiously poking it with his finger, as if expecting it to come alive and bite his head off, the whatever wiggled like jello before collapsing with a hiss, producing a smell worse then the dead. _'And I thought Mammoths cooking was bad!'_

There was a long pause before an idea formed in Wykkyd's head. _' Oh I know just what to do with this! I think I saw some springs in the garage.' _Placing the plate back into the fridge, Wykkyd took off once again through the shadows. Grabbing what he came for from the garage he returned to the kitchen mere moments after he left. Wykkyd began to tinker with the inside of the fridge until the plate of goop clicked into place. Stepping back to observe his handiwork, Wykkyd shut the fridge door with a grin. _'My only regret is I wont be able to enjoy it when it goes off!'_

Walking back into the main room Wykkyd tried to think of what else he could do, until his thought were interrupted by something between a gurgle and a growl. Slowly turning his head, Wykkyd expected the green changeling to leap at him in one of his many animal forms but instead he saw nothing behind him. The growl persisted this time Wykkyd looked down. Next to his feet a small pink worm thing was glaring at him. Wykkyd stared for a moment before breaking down laughing at the tiny creatures ridicules attempt at beeing threatening.

Pointing at the larva Wykkyd continued his silent display which only proved to enrage Silkie, with one last growl Silkie lunged at the pale skinned boys outstretched arm.

_'AHAHAHA! For a second there I actually thought- EEEYOUCH!' _The little creature had its jaws clamped down firmly on Wykkyd's hand, its teeth straight through his glove digging into skin. Wykkyd tried to shake Silkie off, frantically hopping about the room. _'Get it off! Get it off! __**Get it off!**__'_

Silkie just bit down tighter refusing to let go.

Planting his boot against the larva's head, Kyd Wykkyd tried to rip Silkie off of his hand. With one finale push Wykkyd finally managed to free himself from the little demon who took his glove with it, unfortunately the excess force caused him to fly backwards landing hard on his rear. _'Ow...again.' _shaking his head Wykkyd stated to get back up. _'I'm going to make that thing wish it was never spawned!' _before he could do anything of the sort, he watched dumbfounded as Silkie swallowed his glove whole.

_'Um...'_

Silkie let out a large burp and a purr of joy, before setting its eyes back on a disoriented Wykkyd, mouth watering.

_'I should probably...RUN!' _snapping to his feet Kyd Wykkyd took off down one of the many halls, the hungry larva following close behind.

_'What the hell do they feed that thing!' R_emembering the plate from before Wykkyd thought. _'Oh yea...well I suppose that would explain it.' _Even at a dead sprint the larva was still gaining on him. _'If this keeps up ill be worm food, both figuratively and literally!'_

_S_potting a door coming up to his left, with no other idea of what to do Wykkyd ran for it. Once he reached the door, he frantically pressed buttons on the control panel, trying to open the it. Silkie was getting closer in a few seconds Wykkyd would be getting a crash course on the digestive system!

Groaning, Wykkyd closed his eyes in frustration smacking his head against the door in defeat. His eyes shot open, glancing at his cloak. _'Duh' _Wykkyd swiftly whipped out his cloak, holding it against the door. Wasting no more time he ducked into the improvised entrance. Just in time too as a thud sounded against the door a moment after he slipped through.

Gurgling and scratching could be heard on the other side of the door but was replaced by a whine of displeasure. The Sound soon faded into the distance leaving Wykkyd in silence.

Kyd Wykkyd sat against the door, letting his breathing subside, before finding out just were he was. The room was dark, not unlike the rest of the tower it being night and all, but this room seemed darker then the others he's been in. Even Wykkyd's superb night vision was strained. It wasn't just the light that was dark either the whole room seemed to radiate a since of bleakness, Kyd Wykkyd couldn't help but be reminded of his own room back at the Hive. The room was also filled with interesting and exotic items. A bookcase stood in the corner housing ancient looking tomes, not all appearing to be made by earthly hand. Two drama masks sat on the dresser one grinning ear to ear, the other contorted in sorrow.

Wykkyd was so caught up in all the things in the room he overlooked the most important. The faint sound of breathing met his upturned ears. Wykkyd could just barley see the rise and fall of dark purple sheets over the edge of the bed. Carefully getting to his feet as not to make a sound, Wykkyd tried to get a better look at just whose room this was. A mess of violate hair became visible but who ever it was had their head turned away from him. Wykkyd began inching to the side of the bed curiosity getting the better of him. Now right next to the side of the bed he could see the pale sleeping face of the sorceress. Her breathing calm and even, showing she was in a rather deep slumber. Not one to pass up a chance Wykkyd began to eye all of the mystical artifacts in room grinning all the while.

Silently backing away from the bed Wykkyd went to get a better look at the bookcase. A large portion of the books were worn from age and use, there bindings showing scuffs and tears. Wykkyd had never seen books this big, some of them easily reaching well into the thousands of pages. Carefully sliding one out of the bookcase Wykkyd cave the cover an inquisitive look. The book was a dark purple not unlike the bedsheets with intricate designs and symbols covering its entirety. Upon opening the book revealed that it was written in countless symbols that hurt Wykkyd's head just to look at. Closing the book and shrugging Wykkyd enveloped it in shadows sending it off to his own room, grabbing a few more books and sending them after the first as well. Wykkyd made his way over to the closet all the way grabbing a few little trinkets that were scattered about the room. Opening the double doors of the closet Wykkyd poked his head in to find...cloaks...a lot of dark blue cloaks. Rummaging through the garments Wykkyd couldn't find a shred of clothing that wasn't a cloak.

_'And Gizmo said I had a cloak fetish.' _Taking one of the cloaks of the hanger Wykkyd ran his fingers along the soft fabric before throwing it over his own shoulders. It was longer then his own coming to the ground and had a hood which was being pushed up by his ears. Smiling to himself Wykkyd began to make hand gestures and wiggled his fingers pretending to do magic. He continued this display all the way back to the bed grinning like an idiot. He pointed at the sleeping girl silently laughing, that is until she gave a stir startling Wykkyd causing him to take a step back.

This just not being his lucky day he didn't notice the cloak under his foot, tripping him and sending him sprawling to the ground with a clatter. _'Ow...three for three I'm on a role.' _Wykkyd tried to get up only to stop dead as he heard the girl above him shuffling about. After a few minutes of nothing happening Wykkyd took a chance to glance over the bedside. She was still lying there with her eyes closed but her expression was strained. She let out a soft moan of discomfort and turned away from him, in her shifting she managed to throw off her blankets.

Much to Wykkyd's surprise she wasn't wearing a blue cloak, but instead a black night shirt and matching black sweat pants. Her body was lean but not malnourished, Wykkyd couldn't help but follow the gentle curves of her body.

Another moan escaped her lips snapping Wykkyd out of his haze. Her eyes were darting back and forth rabidly beneath her eyelids, as she twisted and turned.

_'She must be having a bad dream...' _Wykkyd stood there, unsure of what to do. The pale girl started shivering, causing Wykkyd's eyes to widen. Before he knew what he was doing, he took the covers she threw off, gently placing them back over her. Leaning down next her he started to run his hand over her hair with barely a feathers touch, as her shivering began to let up.

_'She's beautiful...'_

Wykkyd realized just what he was doing and snatched his hand back. _'Where the hell did that come from?' _With that Wykkyd backed away. _'I should be going, I'm late as it is.'_

Turning to leave Wykkyd gave the sleeping girl one last look before shaking his head and taking off into the shadows.

* * *

Raven awoke the next morning with a sigh, her mind still clouded with sleep. _'That was a...interesting dream.' _she had been dreaming that her demonic side had gotten loose and caused havoc and chaos to her friends and the world. Raven threw off her covers and went to dress herself. But something quieted her mind last night allowing her some peace. Before she could ponder this she noticed her closet was thrown wide open, one of her cloaks missing from it. Glancing around her anger began to swell as she noticed her cloak wasn't the only thing missing. Her bookcase was also missing a few of her favorite books. Many of her personnel items that were on her desk where now no where to be seen.

_'If this is one a Beast Boy's pranks I'm going to-' _her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed the one particular item not in its place. Her Eyes shot open, turning a crimson red. She had left it on her nightstand but now it was gone.

The whole tower shook with Raven's outrage! Lights blowing out in a mass of black energy.

_'IM GOING TO TEAR WHOEVER DID THIS APART!'_

Some where in jump city, Kyd Wykkyd gave a shudder as a sense of doom shot through his spine. Shaking it off he went back to examining the curious hand mirror he stole last night.


	2. Chapter 2

**I really have nothing to say about this chapter other than... Raven is TICKED!**

**DISCLAIMER: At this point in time I don't want to own the teen titans.**

* * *

Beast Boy woke to his clocks alarm ringing in his ear. He let out groan as he reached out with his hand trying to turn off the offending device. "Just five more minutes." Beast Boy half said half yawned. _"Why does Robin have to make us get up so early? The bad guys get to sleep in, why cant we?" _Now that he was already awake and knowing what Robin would do to him if he slept in...again, Beast Boy lazily started his morning routine which really only included brushing his teeth and finding a uniform that wasn't _to _filthy. Still half asleep Beast Boy mechanically made his way down the hall towards the kitchen.

_'I think I'll have a tofu sandwich...No! Tofu eggs mm...Oh even better a tofu egg sandwich!' _Beast Boy's stomach let out growl from all the thoughts of breakfast running through his head.

"And Raven says I don't think. I just only think about important things...like breakfast." Beast Boy said out loud, as he reached the fridge. Just as he began to open the door there was a soft click in the back of the fridge. Beast Boy noticed but it was to late as the spring loaded plate was launched at his face.

_"EEK!" _with a resounding splat the tamaranian jello stuck to his face for a few second before slowly sliding down with another splat. Starfire chose that exact moment to float into the kitchen, Silkie in tow.

"Oh friend Beast Boy I did not know you loved glorbtuke so much! But please would it not be easier to use the spoon?" Starfire clapped her hands together in joy at the thought of someone liking her 'unique' cooking.

Silkie also gave a sound of joy as he slunk over to the mess on the floor and began to devour, no inhale it, as if it was the best tasting thing he had ever eaten.

Beast Boy wiped his face clean of any bits of 'glorbtuke' "Yeah its great Star but uh...next time do you think you could not booby-trap the fridge with it?"

Starfire gave Beast Boy a inquisitive look before asking "I do not understand friend Beast Boy, what is this 'trap of the booby'?"

He tried, he really did but Beast Boy couldn't help but burst into to a fit of laughter at Star's use of the word 'booby'. _'What am I thinking, this is Star were talking about, she wouldn't boo- ha ha, prank anyone. I bet it was Cyborg...do I smell cabbage?'_

Just then the Tower shook sending kitchen appliances flying. Beast Boy, narrowly being missed by a toaster, was sent to the ground by the shock, Starfire went to help him but the lights overhead exploded sending glass shards across the floor. Both Beast Boy and Starfire stood in the darkness to shocked to move.

"Starfire, Beast Boy! Are you alright!" Robin yelled as he ran into the room, Cyborg close behind with his shoulder flashlight casting a blue light on the room.

"We are fine friend Robin." Starfire spoke as she gently descended to the ground.

"Your bleeding." Robin exclaimed, he pressed his hand against a cut on Starfire's cheek were a piece of glass caught her. After a few moments they both realized how close they were to each other and began to blush.

"I hate to interrupt your 'moment' but what the hell just happened!" Beast Boy shouted from the floor, waving his arms for emphasis.

This caused the two blushing teens to quickly separate. Robin began to adjust his mask pretending nothing happened, while Starfire, hiding a smile, went to find Silkie. Cyborg raised an eyebrow, but said nothing only checking the power grid through his sensors.

"It looks like the whole tower is out. Let's go see if Raven noticed." They filed out into the hall followed by Cyborg to provide light.

"Dude! The light-bulbs exploded! I know she gets kinda out of it when she meditates, but if she missed something like that we're all in trouble!" Everyone gave Beast Boy an exasperated look as they finally reached the door labeled 'Raven.'

* * *

Raven was in a frenzy: she had searched everywhere in her room only to come up empty-handed. In a fit of uncontrollable rage, not seen by any save her favorite stuffed chicken, Harold, she flung herself onto her bed to muffle her angry cry...

As she lay there, spent, she surveyed the damage to her room with a lighted candle due to her sudden lack of lighting. Just as she decided that everything was replaceable if bought at certain locations, there was the telltale THUNK THUNK THUNK that meant Robin was knocking on her door with a closed fist.

"Raven, are you okay? There was some kind of earthquake and the power went out." His muffled voice commanded rather than asked.

Raven opened the door still clad in her black night shirt and matching black sweat pants, "No, Robin, I am decidedly not okay."

When Raven had opened her door Robin had stumbled back and fell, so as he was getting up off his heroic hindquarters he asked, "What's wrong, Raven? What happened?"

"Someone broke into the tower last night... and they stole my mirror." The colorful leader raised half of his mask in question. _Why would someone break in just to steal a mirror?_

"Wait, is that the same mirror that dragged me and Cyborg into it and we met those other three you's and fought your father and one of you wore pink and it had that place filled with floating air-fresheners? That mirror?" Please tell me my readers are smart enough to realize that only Beast Boy would ever say that.

"Yes, Beast Boy, and I'm afraid that 'earthquake' was me... I got just a bit upset when I couldn't find it and saw that someone had been here without my knowing. I'm sorry, I really didn't expect my powers to get that out of control." Her gaze drifted from the cut on Starfire's cheek to the floor, knowing they wouldn't be mad and feeling guilty anyway.

"It is the okay friend Raven, I know that you are upset and we do not blame you for doing the freaking out as it is not something you usually do and thus the situation must be dire." She hung one arm over Raven's shoulder for comfort.

"Yeah, girl, if someone just stole you'r mind then you're gonna be mad. I just hope whoever stole isn't stupid enough to try and get something for it or you're gonna tear their butt up." Here she lifted her head up to give him the equivalent of a mischievous smirk.


	3. Chapter 3: Cause

**Sorry about taking so long I just had some fights with my upstairs neighbor and my jaw is still recovering... It HUUUUUUUURRRRTTSS!**

**See if you can send me what you think will happen after each event and compare them to my next chapter. I'll be waiting.**

**Anyway, let's see if Kyd Wykkyd gets his butt kicked yet, and yes, heroic hindquarters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I only wish I owned the Teen Titans.**

* * *

"Hey, scuzballs! Any of you seen Wykkyd? It's almost time to go!" Gizmo's shrill voice sounded out, interrupting their games. All eyes turned toward the irate pipsqueak genius... and that was saying something as Billy had cloned himself at least fifty times.

"I ain't seen 'im all night, you Billy?" "Nope not a once, Billy." His conversation with himself was ignored, however, when See-More decided to speak.

"He came home late last night, talked to Jinx, and went to his room. I don't think anyone's seen him since then."

Here Jinx walked over from the kitchen area. "Did you guys think to, maybe, look for him in... _his_ _room?"_ She walked through them and they followed as she made her way to the door that said 'Kyd Wykkyd'.

THUNK. THUNK. THUD. Jinx's fist sounded against the metal door, "Kyd, you in there? It's almost time for the jewelry store to close... You comin' or what?"

No answer.

"Kyd," Jinx called again. "If you don't open up in the next five seconds I'm coming in anyway!" After a moment, in which she impatiently tapped her foot, she grasped the metal knob of the door and entered.

Books, knick-knacks, and random auto parts littered the floor along with unlit candles that were upturned and knocked from their holders. The unmade bed held a lone hand mirror, it's evil gothic appearance contrasting greatly with the innocent blue of the sheets.

Cautiously, she drew up near the bed and reached for the mirror's handle only to pull away quickly as though burned. The energy level that surrounded it was extremely high, and she nearly screamed in frustration when she recognized the aura.

"Crap," she sighed before turning toward her team. "I need a severe magical containment unit, hazard gloves, and an over night bag. Go!" The others ran out leaving her alone with See-More.

"What's goin' on, Jinx? Where are you going?" Jinx turned form him toward the bed, scowling.

"He finally stole something he couldn't handle and now I have to fix it for him. That idiot's gotten himself trapped in a magic mirror, and the only one who can get him out... is Raven."

* * *

"Friend Raven? Why are you crying?" Everyone looked up to see great big crocodile tears streaming down the empath's face.

She sniffled once, twice. "I- I don't know, Starfire. I just s- started..." She trailed off as the tears flowed harder and she covered her face with her hands to muffle the sobs that ripped through her body. The others could do nothing, only sit there and watch and wonder what was wrong with their dear friend, Raven.

* * *

Kyd Wykkyd was confused, and his head hurt, as he wandered around the frighteningly dark landscape inside the mirror. He hadn't meant to get dragged into the mirror, he had only been looking at it when a great black claw had grabbed him. The next thing he knew he was sitting, rather painfully, right smack dab in the middle of the weirdest place he had ever seen. And that includes when he had been stuck under the couch for a week. But it was filled with floating rocks and killer birds, the latter of which he had disposed of quite quickly.

As he walked the barren path his eyes caught a glimpse of something grey moving in the area to his right. Ever the alert he automatically assumed it was a threat and sent a flying kick that connected with something soft.

"Yipe!" A grey cloaked Raven flew through the air and landed on her back. She did not get up.

Her hood had fallen off and he now stepped forward to examine her exposed face. Her features seemed softer than when he'd seen her last, more fragile and breakable than he remembered. Wide violate eyes snapped open so suddenly that he found himself falling back as she scrambled up and dashed behind a conveniently placed rock.

He blinked, sitting there for a moment before he was jerked out of his daze by the sound of small sniffles. Cautiously, he walked around the rock to find her curled up with her hood over her head crying into her knees. Well, now he felt like a jerk.

_"Hey,"_ he thought to her. _"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to kick you. C'mon Raven at least look at me."_

Through the sobs he could hear her mutter, "Not Raven."

_"Well whoever you are, please don't cry. I don't like it when people cry."_ He carefully sat down beside her.

"I-I'm sorry," she hiccuped. "I-I was t-taking a walk a-and and I saw you and I-I thought that m-maybe you were l-lost and I was g-gonna ask but you k-kicked me and I g-got scared. I-I'm sorry."

He smiled softly down at her before pulling her into a tight embrace. _"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, and I am lost. Can you help me find my way?"_ She nodded against his chest before they stood and he took her small, pale hand into his larger one.

* * *

Jinx took a big breathe as she waited for someone to answer the door, her backpack and the pit of her stomach weighing heavily. Suddenly the door slid open and she found herself looking down the glowing blue barrel of Cyborg's mechanical arm blaster. She gulped.


End file.
